


You're looking a bit green

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby is jealous y'all, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, She does not like it that female grounder hanging around Marcus, Tumblr Prompt, at all, marcus is oblivious to jealous abby, raven is raven, so she teases Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Abby Griffin was not a jealous person, she really wasn’t. No, jealousy wasn’t something she was experiencing right now, she was merely annoyed. She couldn’t care less that Marcus flipping Kane had been talking to some grounder woman for the past forty minutes and ignoring her. Neither did the fact that they were standing very close to each other bother her. Or that the woman had the audacity to put her hand on his arm. Nope, she didn't care at all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, yes I wrote another story inspired by a Tumblr prompt. WHAT?? THAT'S CRAZY :D  
> Prompt: Abby sees a female grounder flirting with Marcus, gets jealous and starts a huge fight when they get back to their quarters
> 
> In my story, they aren't together but they have been 'flirting', I mean eye sex people, EYE SEX! He does take Abby to her quarters because it's obvious that she's a bit drunk and he doesn't want her to embarrass herself. And they do get in a fight when they arrive at her quarters and stuff happens....:D

 Abby Griffin was not a jealous person, she _really_ wasn’t. She didn’t do jealousy, she would like to think that she was above such petty emotions. No, jealousy wasn’t something she was experiencing right now, she was merely _annoyed._ Yes, annoyed was good. She couldn’t care less that Marcus flipping Kane had been talking to some grounder woman for the past forty minutes and ignoring her. Neither did the fact that they were standing _very_ close to each other bother her. Or that the woman had the audacity to put her hand on his arm, _several times_. Of course, Marcus was completely oblivious to the woman’s antics and simply smiled back. _Stupid idiot._ No, she absolutely did _not_ care about that. The irritation that’s pricking at her skin has to do with the fact that medical had been complete chaos today, not that the woman was practically throwing herself at Marcus. Eyes narrowing when she observes Marcus laughing, _actually laughing_ at something the woman says, Abby reaches behind her and grabs the mug of moonshine she had placed on the bar. Chugging it back, Abby basks in the burning sensation that the alcohol leaves behind.

“You want another one, Chancellor?”

Turning around, Abby watches how Gina approaches her with a bottle of moonshine. Wiping the glare of her face, she gives the girl a grateful nod.

“Yes, thank you Gina”, Abby replies as she fills her mug.

“No problem”

Redirecting her focus once more on Marcus and his ‘new friend’, Abby takes a large sip. She’s so occupied with throwing glares at her co-chancellor that she doesn’t notice Raven taking a seat next to her.

“I don't think he even realizes that she's flirting with him”

Acknowledging the statement with a small huff, Abby takes another sip. “Marcus can flirt with whoever he wants. I don’t care”

At that, Raven can’t help but let out a snort of disbelief. Shaking her head, she sips from her own mug.

“Is that why you’ve been glaring holes into the two of them? Because you don’t _care_?”, Raven jests, chuckling when Abby tenses momentarily before facing her.

  
“Watch your tone Reyes. I am still chancellor”, Abby snaps, cheeks flushed both from the moonshine as feeling irritated at being caught brooding.

The girl lifts her hands in surrender, but there’s still a smirk gracing her lips.

“I was merely stating that for someone who states that she doesn’t care, your body language suggests that you clearly do, _Chancellor Griffin_ ”, Raven counters, deliberately emphasizing her title.

“Well, I _don’t._ Medical was swamped today and I had to sit through a three-hour meeting about crops. All I want right do to is have a drink and not think about anything”, Abby mentions as she pinches her nose with a sigh, shoulders slumping slightly.

Noticing for the first time how tired Abby looks, Raven’s gaze softens with concern. Signalling Gina, she orders for their mugs to be refilled. Thanking her, Raven takes both mugs and before giving Abby hers.

“Here’s to not thinking about anything”

Abby accepts her mug with a grateful smile and lifts her mug in a slight salute.

“I’ll drink to that”

They enjoy their drink in a comfortable silence while observing how the others are enjoying themselves and some are even attempting to dance.

“He isn’t interested in her you know”, Raven mentions after a few minutes.

Frowning, Abby gazes back at the girl, a question clear in her eyes. Rolling her eyes at her feigned ignorance, Raven jerks her head in the direction of Marcus.

“Your co-chancellor. He’s been throwing not so subtle glances at you for the past couple of weeks. He’s looking like some lovesick puppy, it’s honestly getting a bit ridiculous. Aren’t you two a bit too old for stuff like that?”, she teases.

“No, he hasn’t”, Abby counters with a short shake of her head.

“Yes, he-”, Raven starts, but she stops when Abby raises a hand.

“Drop it Raven, please. I don’t want to talk about it”

From the tone of Abby’s voice, Raven knows that pushing her won’t help, so she simply nods and takes another sip. Feeling relieved that the issue is dropped, Abby directs her focus on the party once again. She regards how Octavia tries to teach Lincoln how to dance when something catches her attention from her peripheral view. Turning her head slightly, Abby watches through narrowed eyes how the grounder woman leans closer to Marcus. _She better not do what I think she’s going to do._ When she hears a faint snort from her right, she realizes that Raven has caught on and is also looking at the scene in front of them.

“Don’t do it”, Abby mutters darkly, only to grit her teeth when the woman places a soft kiss on Marcus’ cheek. “Goddamnit”

“Oh – oh. Someone’s in trouble”, Raven snickers.

Abby refuses to look the girl in the eyes, she keeps her gaze strictly on the two of them. She observes how Marcus subtly leans back from the woman, a bewildered look in his eyes. The woman merely laughs before walking away.

"He looks like he doesn't know what just happened", Raven states, her tone filled with laughter. 

"Stop it Raven", Abby warns her, her mom voice in full force. 

Whatever Raven wants to reply catches in her throat when she sees Marcus turning his attention on her and Abby. Well, he's only looking at Abby, but Raven doesn't mind. Intrigued, she examines how Marcus’ eyes light up and a smile appears on his face when he settles his gaze on Abby, only to falter as he merely gets a tight-lipped glare in response. With a frown, he starts to make his way over, and Raven notices Abby tensing up. She opens her mouth, wanting the reassure the other woman, but Marcus stops in front of them before she can utter a single word. He gives her a small smile, before focussing on Abby, his eyes laced with confusion and concern.

“Everything alright Abby?”, he questions, taking in her flushed cheeks and tight grip on her mug. 

When Abby makes no move to answer, Raven clears her throat. 

“Oh, she’s feeling a bit green”, she smugly remarks, hiding her smile behind her mug when Abby throws a glare in her direction.  

“Green?”, Marcus exclaims, concern etched across his face. He takes a step closer and puts a hand on her arm in a comforting gesture, only to drop it by his side when Abby shrugs it off.  A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, but he quickly masks it.  

“I’m _fine_. Why don’t you go back to your new friend? You seem to get along pretty nicely”, Abby taunts, before taking another gulp from her drink.

Not knowing what he did to deserve such a rebuttal, Marcus throws Raven a confused look, but she just shakes her head, suppressing her amusement at the situation. When it becomes clear that he won’t get an answer from her, Marcus glances back at Abby, who’s taking another sip from her mug.

“Abby, if you’re feeling ill, I don’t think you should be drinking”, he remarks.

Huffing harshly, Abby scowls at him. “What I do is not your concern. I’m perfectly capable of deciding what I should or shouldn’t do. I don’t need your smothering Kane”

At the mention of his last name, Marcus takes a step back, looking as if she had physically punched him. Abby feels a shred of shame creep up when she observes his reaction to her taut, and she almost apologizes. Just as she opens her mouth, the grounder woman walks by, throwing a smile a Marcus while ignoring her completely. A flashback of the kiss runs through her mind and she can feel the anger flood through her. So she stubbornly closes her mouth,  squares her jaw and looks him straight in the eyes.

They continue to silently stare at each other for a couple of seconds, Marcus with his arms crossed over his chest and Abby holding her mug in a death grip. The silence is tense and both have seemingly forgotten Raven’s presence, who’s starting to feel uncomfortable. She shifts on her stool and clears her throat, which seems to wake Marcus from their little ‘stare contest’ because he lets out a sigh.

 “Alright, that’s it. I don’t know what’s bothering you, but you’ve had enough”, he grunts, removing the mug from Abby’s grasp as he gently wraps his hands around her upper arms and lifts her from the bar stool, ignoring her angry mutterings.

“Get your hands off me. I am your chancellor and I demand you to unhand me”, Abby snarls, trying to unsuccessfully remove herself from his grip.

Disregarding Abby’s attempts, Marcus turns his head towards Raven. “I’m taking Abby to her quarters. If anybody asks, tell them she isn’t feeling well and is not to be disturbed”

The girl nods and watches with wide eyes how Marcus wordlessly lifts Abby in his arms and begins to walk towards the exit, even when Abby repeatedly demands him to put her down.

“What’s that all about?”

Not expecting the question, Raven jumps in her seat with a gasp before glancing at Bellamy, who drops down in the seat next to her. Biting back her original retort, she clears her throat.

“Oh, the chancellor wasn’t feeling too good so Kane decided to make sure that she got some rest”

It’s obvious that Bellamy doesn’t believe her answer if his raised eyebrows are anything to go by.

“And she couldn’t walk?”, he inquires, his tone incredulous.

“Uh, yeah. She was feeling really dizzy so he thought that it would be safer if he carried her”, Raven lamely responds before taking a large gulp, hoping that he’ll drop it because she does not want to get mixed up in _whatever_ just happened.

Bellamy still doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he must sense her unease because he drops it and starts to recount with a laugh how Miller got stuck in an animal trap while on patrol. Smirking at the mental image that pops into her head, Raven lets out a relieved sigh. She hopes that the fight that will undoubtedly happen between their leaders won’t end with one of them in medical.  

* * *

With his arms full with an inebriated and enraged Chancellor, Marcus makes his way over to her quarters, trying his best not to drop her. Which isn’t easy with the way Abby’s constantly moving.

“Either you hold still or I’ll drop you”, he warns her, inwardly smiling when she immediately stills.

With a glare, Abby looks up, “You wouldn’t”, she counters with confidence, but he can hear some doubt creeping in her voice.

“You really want to find out?”, he challenges.

Biting her lower lip, she shakes her head before breaking eye contact.  

Feeling relieved at this tiny victory, Marcus rounds one last corner before coming to a halt at her quarters. He gently lets her go before opening the door and ushering her inside. Quickly he follows her inside before she can lock the door and shut him out. Abby watches with crossed arms how he locks the door behind him and leans against it.

“Now are you planning to tell me what the hell is going on?”, he questions.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you”, Abby exclaims, “and I would like it if you left me alone”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. I’m not leaving before you tell me what’s wrong”, Marcus answers calmly.

“I’ve told you before Marcus, I’m _fine._ Besides, since when do you care how I feel?”, she snaps while trying her best to control the anger she’s feeling.

“Since when do I -?”, Marcus starts but stops to close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, Abby can tell that she’s getting under his skin and he’s getting annoyed. “Where’s this coming from Abby? I thought we were passed this?”

“Well, I guess we’re not, but you know what, I’m over it. Why don’t you go back to the party? I’m sure that there’s somebody who is awaiting your return impatiently”, she mutters.

Letting out a cold laugh, Abby shakes her head. “You know when you said we needed to get closer to the grounders, I didn’t realize you meant it quite so literally. How stupid of me. Well, you can go back to whatever her name is and _bond_ some more. Perhaps I’ll find someone myself”, she taunts, a glint appearing in her eyes when Marcus narrows his eyes in response.

“Wait, are you talking about Thea?”, he wonders, taking a step in her direction.

“Oh, is that her name? Well, then yes. Why don’t you dash back to _Thea?_ I’m sure she’ll be _thrilled_.”

Now Marcus looks entirely confused. “I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this. I was merely talking to her”

Abby makes wild hand gestures, eyes furious. “Talking?! Don’t make me laugh Marcus. I saw the two of you. You and your Thea, all cozy and intimate. I saw her kissing you. And you just **let her**!”, she fumes.

Marcus narrows his eyes for a moment, regarding her with confusion before his eyes widen in recognition and his whole demeanor relaxes. He even has the nerve to chuckle. _How dare he laugh at her_

"I don’t believe this. Are you, Abigail Griffin, jealous?”, Marcus inquiries, a look of amusement on his face.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous Marcus. Why would I be jealous?”, she scoffs, rolling her eyes as if the mere notion of her being jealous was absurd.

Marcus clearly wasn’t convinced, which was obvious is the way he raised his eyebrows or that smirk that played around his lips. He takes a step in her direction and as she moves to create more distance, he gently grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. Abby places her hands on his chest, but doesn’t pull away, she merely enjoys the feel of his chest beneath her hands, the thump of his heartbeat. He takes her chin in his hand and lifts her head until their gazes lock. Her breath catches in her throat and even though she’s still fuming from their argument, she can feel her anger dissipate by the intense look in his eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me, Abby?”, he mutters, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her head is reeling, both from the alcohol as his close proximity. Rationally she knows that she has no right to be jealous. Yes, they have been growing closer and there had been times when she could swear he eyes lingered on her mouth, and he was always giving her comforting touches.  

“I- I’m not”, she stammers, heart pounding in her chest, her mouth dry.

“Not what?”, he whispers, leaning closer.

“Jealous”

“Really? Because you could have fooled me. So I’m guessing you’re also not thinking about kissing me right now?”, Marcus mumbles, eyes flickering to her mouth.

“Absolutely not”, Abby utters, tongue swiftly licking her lower lip.

“Okay then”, he calmly states before dropping his hands and taking a step back.

Abby staggers, feeling disorientated at the lack of contact.

“Wha – What do you think you’re doing?”, she demands.

“Just wanted to know where we stand Abby and trust me, you made your point perfectly clear”, he explains with a shrug, as he turns and starts to walk towards her door.

That seems to shake her out of her stupor because she rushes to his side and blocks his way.

“If you know what’s good for you, you will kiss me, dammit”, she growls.

Raising his eyebrow, Marcus looks down at her. “Only if you admit that you were jealous”

Gritting her teeth, Abby glares before rolling her eyes. “Fine, _fine._ I was jealous. Okay? You happy now?”

Smirking, Marcus pulls her into his arms, “Oh, very happy”, he mutters against her mouth before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
